the_clone_wars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gojiratheking/A Notice - Redoing Rules and Other Updates
So, This May come as surprise to you guys, or not depending on your insights on the whole situation (And That Person I know IRL who comes by time to time to check this site out should know.) Well, Why am I doing this exactly? It's because the whole rules page is just terrible to read. Migrating it from A Mainspace article named "Rules" to A Help Page known as "Help:Rules" makes more sense in terms of name, but that doesn't excuse OR Fix the poor quality of it. The Page is obnoxiously long for such A Simple Concept, even for Wikis and associated Rule Pages. I mean, most wikis with large amounts of rulesets atleast splinter the page into several subpages, that prevents clutter on the main article. It's just hard to read with all that on one page. I Hate to say this, but The Rules Page here to me acts like if this site had existed for years when it really isn't and just now has roleplays after months of nothingness and some Roleplays that are In-Concept Only. Lots of them are too Strict for A Wiki this young and still growing in it's infancy. Lots of the rules added there were just blatantly obvious "No"s in general for roleplays and regular wikis, and only few will be kept due to how obvious some were. Lots of the writings I have written for that, while good, don't match how I write now and needs severe updating. Ending The Universe System Well, Where do I begin with this one. This System is too confusing since nothing has happened yet to warrant such universes. You Guys might know that according to this system if A Roleplay has A Character die in A Way that contradicts both Official Media (Legends or Disney Canon) or even if it contradicts A Roleplay that is in-universe set in the future, then that roleplay is now A Alternate Universe. What we're going to be doing with that kind of system now is not to have universe moving but rather the whole roleplay is just ended there and deemed non-canon to our activites. This System overall was just A Mess to handle and didn't help us at all, especially this early. If A Similar System is needed, proposed and added later on it'll be much more streamlined and referred to as "Timelines" then Alternate Universes. MUCH Better that way. We Really don't need such "Meta" Concepts this early on, It should be saved for A Significant Period later. Universe 1's Page will simply be renamed to "The Universe". It inheriting from both disney and legends media will remain, however. Redoing Crossover Rules As Per Most Rules and Universes being removed. The Wiki doesn't need these quite yet. They'll still be kept for future reference, but are going to be rewritten. Certain Crossovers, such as Star Wars meeting Star Trek, are going to be disallowed due to controversy, or other reasons amongst thousands. Overall Conclusion To be Honest, When I first made this Wiki I didn't know A Single Thing about how to do this, since this was the first time I even considered doing it. I'm much better now, and therefore am updating the whole wiki to be of much higher quality. Since now I want to Prioritize this wiki the most out of my projects again due to renewed interest in Roleplaying, this is All part of making this wiki more modern and clean. Category:Blog posts